


The Adventure Of A Toon Animator

by novarose122001



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), F/M, Shrinking, TINY - Freeform, gentle giant, giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: Stephanie decided to go back to the animation building to collect black ink since she kept going to stores. She went to the animation building and didn't now that the demon that Bendy defeated is back and ready for revenge. She felt through the same hole that Henry fell through and shrank to nine inches! As she was at nine inches, she met a different Henry and to her shock, he is a toon! Now with him, they adventure the halls of the studio, wondering what secrets that lie in the mysterious, dark, inky hallways, finding Joey, and looking for more toons. Can they find them and solve the clues of what has happened before Henry came back?





	1. Back In The Old Animation Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie decides to go to the studio, but, got into quite the shock!

A female opened the door to the old animation building that Henry was stuck in for 2 years straight. She closed the door to the building, and she has tanned almond skin color, long brown hair that is up in a low ponytail, with multi-colored wires in series of hues on the left side of the head, and steel blue eye color, with a metal optic with the metal that covers her eye, to her socket and the left side of her head, therefore her hair is wires. She is wearing a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment. She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down to her ankles, revealing light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces. Henry was stuck in the place, when he met Stephanie, she busted his bum out of the place! She wandered through the hallway and noticed the projector was on. 

 

Confused, she turned it off and walked down the hallway where the ink machine is. When she went at the end, the Ink Machine was nevertheless still on and ink was pouring out from the nozzle and all over the ground. Stephanie sighed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a ring, and it enlarged in her hands, bigger than herself. She gently set it on the ground and the ink instead of going on the ground, it went inside the ring and the ink disappeared. Sighed and heard something walking from behind her, she turned her head around and saw “Bendy” behind her, with sharp fingers. Stephanie winced and dodged the first whip of its hand. She headed down the hallway as fast as she could go with her metal legs and saw the exit in front of her, lingering for her all this time. With a triumphed look on her face, she got closer to the exit and before her hand could touch the handle, something collapsed underneath her, and she felt her heart skipped a beat. She went through the same trap door and yelped and went through the hole, as the door disappeared.

 

* * *

 

As she fell she felt an odd sensation inside of her and out. Before she could land on the ground, she showed her wings and started to flap frantically. Before she could hit the ground face first, she closed her eyes in fear and the hit didn't strike her. Confused, she opened her eyes and noticed that the ground was inches away from her nose. She glances over her shoulder and noticed she has wings that are a snow-white color. “Oh, I forgot about those,” Stephanie said, nervously and sheepish. She noticed that while she was falling, it took more hours than minutes to reach the bottom. Confused, she flew forward more and reached over to the beginning of a hallway. She flew down the hallway while keeping track of the time and when she reached the end of the hallway, it took her 19 minutes to reach the end. Stephanie feels really stumped. She continued to fly down the hallway until came across some stairs. She flew down the stairs and went into another hallway until she smelled ink. She stiffened and slowly turned around. “Bendy” was behind her! And he is enormous than her! Stephanie gave out a startled yelp and dodged one of the slashes of his claws. She frantically flew forward down the hallway, while the huge “Bendy” was tailing after her, trying to slice her up with his deadly claws. As she was flying, she smelled another odor of ink, except it's not behind her, it's in front of her.

 

She looked in front of her to see a giant “Searcher” in front of her, trying to wipe off the in on its face, andface, and she gave out a yelp of startlement. She tried to fly backward, but instead, got conked, square on the forehead and the “Searcher's” forehead. Stephanie landed roughly on the ground, back first and groaned in pain. “OW! SON OF A NUTCRACKER, THAT HURTS!” Stephanie yelled in pain. She groaned again and felt something dripped on her. Confused, she looked up and saw the “Searcher” standing in front of her, stiff. She looked at the drip, and it was ink all over her shirt. “Aw. I just washed this sweater.” Stephanie quietly complained. “Oh, well. I guess I'll have to wash it again.” Then, a loud footstep stomped right near her, inches away from her side and Stephanie dodged. 'Holy shiitake mushrooms! That was a close one!' Stephanie thought to herself. She looked up and noticed the “Searcher” was trying to wipe the ink off its face while carrying an ax and Stephanie got confused. The “Bendy” chuckled and was going to slash the “Searcher” when Stephanie jumped up from behind its back and using her teleporting skills, she teleported the two of them in a different place. After they teleported, the “Bendy” groaned in anger and annoyment and stomped away, huffing.

 

* * *

 

Stephanie appeared out of thin air and landed in something liquidy. Stephanie looked down and sighed. 'Great.' Stephanie thought to herself as she stood up. 'I just sat in ink!' Stephanie sighed and used her powers to remove the ink and on her sweater. Stephanie sighed again and glanced over her shoulder. The “Searcher” was trying to wipe off the ink and Stephanie felt confused. She hid behind a barrel and used her magic. The ink lifted off the “Searcher's” face and revealed a man, not a “Searcher!” The man has light gray hair, peach skin color, black Pac man eyes, for some odd reason. He is wearing a light green shirt, with one of the corners out of his pants, brown pants and black shoes. He was confused as the ink that was covering his eyes, slowly drip away from his hands and on the ground. “That was weird,” he said after the ink came off him. Stephanie smirked a bit and the man got up from the ground. He picked up his ax and walked over to the barrel that Stephanie was hiding, and Stephanie hid. When he walked past, Stephanie smiled and flapped her wings. She flew up and followed after the man, not too close that he gets suspicious about who or what is following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The First Encounter And The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie was flying for a few minutes until she collapsed and met someone that she was following for a few minutes...

Stephanie was tired. Past tired, exhausted. She panted a few times and flew a bit faster. She didn't notice she was close to his ear. Her vision was blurring a few times until she noticed she was gaining more height. When she got to the top of the hallway, she stopped flapping her wings and collapsed in the air. She sailed down for a few minutes until caught on something soft and springy. She felt confused, but the softness of the material that she fell on was so soft that she started to drift. Then, she felt something rose, while carrying her and she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. "What the?" a voice said. She passed out on the material and falls asleep, snoring lightly and relaxing.

-???'s Point Of View-

I was tired. But, I have to press on. As I was walking, I heard flapping noises. Confused, I turned my head around the other way and saw nothing. I confusedly scratched my head and turned the other way, nothing. I stopped scratching and listened for the flapping. It was near me and I turned my head forward and to my shock, it was a little girl, about the size of my hand and has wings about her arm length. She was wearing a pink, brown, white, camo sweater, grey pants, and brown lace sandals. Why on Earth would she wear sandals at this time and place? She looked tired and flying side to side a bit. When she started getting higher, to the top of the hallway, she started to stop flying a few times and continued to move forward. She started to stop fly and when she did, I quickly dropped my ax on the ground, charged forward and I noticed I'm not going to make it. I went on my front, skidding forward and with one of my hands, I caught the little girl in my hand.

After I had caught her, I slowly got up on my knees, while holding the girl in my hand, a little bit of pain from my skidded knees and elbows from the wooden ground. She feels like I was carrying a hummingbird. I got a close look at her and realized something. She has metal, covering her left eye, right arm and both of her legs. No wonder why she is wearing sandals. I was shocked and awed at the same time, that I was carrying a different species. I thought I saw her moved. "What the?" I said, confused. I felt curious. Is she...alive? I gently lifted her up higher and listened for breathing. She was breathing. An actual, an actual living little person in my hand, in front of me. With my other hand, I pinched my cheek, in case if I was dreaming, but the pain was real and she is real. I was going to faint. But I felt worried. This girl is tired from flying around and lost in this place. I walked back over where my ax is at and gently and slowly bent down and picked up my ax. I stood up in my height and gently put her against my chest. I continued to walk and kept looking down at her.

 

* * *

 

 

Stephanie groaned and the man looked down for the 19th time. Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and noticed something around her waist. She put her hand on the strange wrapping, and it felt like a person's hand, but the oddest thing is, that it felt almost like ink. Stephanie looked at her surroundings and noticed that she was still in the air, but her wings were not flapping. She felt even more confused, so she looked up and saw the man from the beginning, holding her in his hand. Stephanie's eyes went wide, and the man was panicking. 'Uh-oh, she's going to panic.' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes for the screaming to come. 'I should've-' All of the sudden, instead of instant screaming, he heard, "Hi!" The man opened his eyes, and Stephanie was smiling at him, wasn't screaming or panicking. "You startled me earlier. But thanks for catching me! I was tired of following you from behind your back without you noticing." Stephanie said, not panicking for some reason. He was shocked. He walked over to a table and gently set Stephanie down. "You-You're not scared of me?" he stammered. "Yeah, why should I be scared of you? Also, heck of a head, are you made out of metal?" Stephanie said, rubbing the spot where she hit heads. The man thought to himself and remembered the moment. "That was you?" he said.

Stephanie nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah, sorry that I hit ya, I thought I handled the flying business from a long time ago," Stephanie said, stretching. The man felt confused for a moment until he reached over to his cheek and slapped himself. Stephanie stopped stretching and saw what happened. "Hey, why did you do that?" Stephanie asked. "A-Are you real?" he asked. Stephanie slightly cocked her head and remember what happened earlier. "Oh, yeah, but I was your height. For some reason, I was on the top level, until I accidentally dropped down here, like this." Stephanie explained, pointing at herself. "Even though, why are you covered in ink? Did a Searcher cover you in ink?" He rose one of his eyebrows in confusion and felt his skin. "Oh, no. I went through the same hole you went through, and instead of shrinking like you, I instead turned into a toon," he explained.

Stephanie slightly nodded and thought to herself. "What's your name? Mine is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen." she introduced. He slightly smiled and said, "Henry, Henry Ross is my name." Stephanie's heart nearly stopped. 'Henry? But, Henry was...Wait a minute.' Stephanie thought to herself. She flapped her wings and Henry backed up a bit. "Hey, what are you-?" Henry began but was cut off when Stephanie hovered in front of his face, with a processing look on her face. She dove down for a moment and stopped at his arm and felt the skin on his arm. She flew up to his hair and felt his hair, and looked everywhere. "What are you doing?" Henry asked. "I'm looking all over you," Stephanie answered while flying around. Then, she flew back to get an even good look in front of her but accidentally bumped into a wooden post. "Oof!" Stephanie cried, as her wings stopped flapping. She winced and turned around and her fingers turned into claws and dug into the wood.

"Hey, do you need help?" Henry asked, his voice sounded worried. "Uh...Maybe?" Stephanie said, not sure of herself. She pulled herself up and flapped her wings. She pulled away from the wooden post and her claws came out. "I guess I need to practice more on flying than typing on my bum," Stephanie said, rubbing her fingers. Henry thought to himself for a moment and then, he looked back at Stephanie. "Did the fall also give you wings?" Henry asked. Stephanie stopped rubbing and looked at Henry. "No, I was used for illegal experimenting back in 2021," Stephanie answered. Henry dropped his ax, with a surprised look on his face. "2-2021?" he stammered. Stephanie frowned in confusion. "Yeah...I was only 20 years old when this happened." Stephanie explained as she pointed at her metal arm. Henry slightly cocked his head sideways, and Stephanie flew down slightly. "It's going to be a long story; but, are you okay with that?" Stephanie asked. Henry didn't answer, and Stephanie started getting nervous. "Hey, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked. "Are you scared of something? Or are you seeing-"

Before she could finish her sentences, Henry's hand reached up and grabbed her waist, roughly by accident. Then, Henry moved his hand forward in front of him, with a stern look on his face and Stephanie's metal eye glowed a soft glowing purple. 'I don't like that look, he seemed angry.' Stephanie thought to herself, with a panicked tone in her thoughts. Then, he took two steps and bent down slightly. He picked up his dropped ax and walked over to a chair, while Stephanie was against his chest and when he got over to the chair, he set his ax down on the side of the table and sat down in the chair. Stephanie was going to squirm out of his grip, when all of the sudden, she smelled a strong smell of ink, that is not from Henry. 'Oh, crap." she thought to herself. She looked around and then, she saw his shirt. She bit her lip and squeezed through Henry's grip and went into his shirt. Henry jolted a bit when he felt something crawled through his hand and into his shirt. He closed his eyes as the smell of ink got closer and closer. Then, stopped and went away. Confused, Henry opened his eyes and saw the ink on the walls, but the body was gone. He sat up slightly and felt something slid from his chest to his stomach.

He winced at the feeling of feathers and skin. He reached inside his shirt and tried to grab whatever was in his shirt, but the feathers were tickling his side, this time. Henry gave out a snicker, and he gently pinched something fabric like and pulled out a body, which was Stephanie, who was bright red, and her metal eye is glowing light and bright red. "What were you thinking of getting into my shirt?" Henry asked. "I-I was trying to hide," Stephanie said, embarrassed. Henry rose one his eyebrows and Stephanie shook her head. "Anyways, you should warn me next time," Stephanie said, her metal eye glowing from light red to a rosy red. Henry was quiet for a moment and he gently set Stephanie into his palm. "Okay," Henry said, getting suspicious about her. "But what year were you born in?" Stephanie thought to herself and smiled, her metal eye glowing from rosy red to a normal steel blue. "I was born in the year, 2001," Stephanie explained. Henry looked at her and Stephanie chuckled. "That was 3,221 years ago. The year that I was crystallized is 2102." Stephanie explained. Henry is flabbergasted. "How many years have passed in your time?" Henry asked. "3,202 years. My real age is 64,040." Stephanie answered. Henry was shocked. "Do you remember who did this to you?" Henry asked. Stephanie's gaze looked away and her eye color went from steel blue to a deep ocean blue. "Yeah...I remember him." Stephanie said, her voice sounded sad. Henry looked sorry for her. So, he walked back to the same chair he was in and gently lifted Stephanie up so that he was looking at her.

"I...Was having a really hard time with my family, because when I was born, I thought that...well...life was going to be "wonderful" to me, but, life really punches you in the face really hard. But, the greatest thing happened. My sister was born, and I was happy to see her. But there was a problem. She has a temper and a foul mouth of a sailor. As we grew up, my Dad had to go to the Navy, then to the Army. But, he had a heart attack. To our luck, he survived but got really sick from that. Mom gave him everything he needs for his medication, and I was worried about him. As middle school came, I did really well in school. As for high school...that's a different story, but, I went through horrible stuff. Rebecca sometimes argues with Momma, and Dad accidentally twisted his ankle and...I went through. As I turned 20 years old, it was my birthday and Rebecca was worried I would not remember them, so we were going to meet Grandma Sherry. But...he came. His name was Simon Xander. He was sick and twisted that...he decided to use me for "something." Mom and Dad refused.” she explained, as she rubbed her right arm.

“The last thing I remember is I was pulled away from my family without any warning, and then I blacked out after they stuck me with a needle. The next thing I remember, I was chained. They made a "deal" with me that is if I become their specimen for an "experiment" they are going to do, they'll set me free and let me go see my family. So, stupidly, I agreed. Day after day, month after month, year after year, they kept poking me, prodding me, opening me, cutting me, beating me, anything. Just to make me into their creation. To be more specific, a goddess. But...I didn't want that; I just want my parents and my sister. As soon as the final day came, on January 21st, 2102, I was going to be robotized for the final project. Before they could...robotized me, I asked them about my parents and they...apparently killed them when we first met. Something inside of me happened, more like a snap. Before I could do something, it happened, it felt like a burn." Stephanie started before she held up her metal arm and moved some of her fingers.

"While getting robotized, I can't remember what else, but someone came on that day and save my butt, but, I turned into a monster, a creation without a heart, and filled with anger and rage. After the process ended, I realized what happened to me, I was past angry, I was enraged. I...jumped at Simon and to everyone's shock, I..." Stephanie stopped when she clenched her hand into a fist and it started to shake. "I killed him. But, bitting his head off. I wasn't in control of myself anymore. I didn't realize what had happened. But while in a raging fit, I gave that person a scar and he gave me one back." Stephanie explained before she gently pulled down her sweater and showed the shocked Henry the scar on her neck, that covers her neck from the left to the right. "Hiser sister was trying to unwire the wiring from the fuse box that controls the machine and got pretty shocked from the shock of the electricity and the mysterious person went into a panic mode. After I had killed him, I went towards that person and he or she got scared. Then, the person gave me this scar and I gave him or her a scar.” She explained, before showing three long scars that reach from one side of her neck to the side. “The mysterious person’s scar is on the shoulder.”

“I snapped out of my rage after that scratch, and when I saw the blood in my hands and everywhere, I was horrified at the spatters. I couldn't move when I saw the blood and... the dead body of Simon. When I realized what the person was doing, I ran, away from everything. But when I went into a plain, the person chased after me and put a crystallize spell on me, so that I would be found some other time. But, I never...ever...want to...go back to that place..." Stephanie said, her voice breaking and a stream of blue slightly coming out of her metal eye. Henry was shocked. Did she go through all of that? Henry's eyebrows furled into a worried look and a sad look. As Stephanie was crying in his hand, he looked around for something, for her to calm down, but then, he felt something wrapped around his thumb and he looked back at Stephanie, now have her arms wrapped around his thumb for comfort. He felt his heart sink at the sight of her, and he reached over with his other hand and gently rubbed her back. "It's okay, Stephanie. You're not going back." Henry said, with a gentle sooth in his voice. "You're safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
